Enfermedad, Amor y Destrucción
by Hemione Jane Cullen
Summary: es una historia q m invent la neta no se ni como pero es "linda" Gaahina con un toque d kakaxhina pd: capitulo 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Enfermedad, Amor y Destrucción**_

- hinata pasa al frente y lee el trabajo que se supone que todos diván traer - (N/a: ya ke menos de la mitad del salón la llevo wow se parecen mucho a los de mi salón ¬¬U) - bueno tu eres una de las alumnas de excelencia asi que no se puede esperar menos jejeje - (n_\\\) (N/a: es ke kakashi es emo!!! XD)

gracias - (///_n) (N/a: hinata también)- La anemia es un trastorno frecuente de la sangre que ocurre cuando la cantidad de glóbulos rojos es menor que lo normal, o cuando la concentración de hemoglobina en sangre es baja... – hinata hace una pausa recordando lo que le habían dicho apenas ayer (N/a: aquí viene mi súper flash back XD)

Flash Back

- hinata tu sabes que te hicimos unas pruebas de sangre por lo del equipo de natación de la escuela – lo dice Kurenai (maestra de deportes)

- si, pasa algo malo entrenadora?

- ya te dije que no me digas así es algo raro ya que desde siempre te he cuidado n_n (N/a: Kurenai-sensei no es emo waaaa T_T se rompió el encanto)

- esta bien Kurenai-sensei

- eso esta mejor pero tengo que decirte 2 noticias… bueno 3 una buena una mala y una que no se si sea buena o mala, con cual inicio?

- con la buena supongo – algo confundida por el tono que utilizo su sensei

-bueno hina… VOY A SER MAMÁ!!! – decía una Kurenai pero mas eufórica

- que bueno y quien es el afortunado?

- quien crees?

- no me diga Asuma-sensei (N/a: no se como se llama el sensei de Shikamaru si alguien sabe ke me lo diga!!!)

- como lo sabes ¬¬

- es que era obvio, pero que no el humo del cigarro es malo para el bebe

-ejeje, je se me olvido… pero si se atreve a encender un cigarro serca de mi LO MATO ù_ú

- ok, ya entendí jeje, je…emm… las otras 2 noticias

- ahhh si la segunda es la que no se si es buena o mala es que no podrás participar en el equipo de natación pero se están peleando por ti otros clubes por ejemplo kakashi fue el primero en pedirte pero sin saber el porque, ya sabes que kakashi lleva el club de lectura y dibujo y otros como Anko que es la maestra encargada del club de tiro con arco, la profesora Yui Shimiro (N/a: creación mía luego ponga descripción pero eso si ella es emo wiiii n_n) del club de cocina (N/a: y del taller de turismo) y su hermano Ramsés el maestro del club de música (N/a: también emo wiiiiii)

- pero x que no puedo entrar a en el equipo de natación? (N/a: no es un club es solo un equipo)

- por tercera razón que es la mala noticia…

- que puede ser tan malo?

- tienes… anemia

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de hinata unos segundos después reacciono – esta bromeando verdad? – pero solo tubo una negación con la cabeza por parte de su sensei

Fin del Flash Back

Hinata se quedo en silencio y bajo la mirada x esto kakashi se preocupo y se acerco pero ella salio corriendo del salón el iba a seguirla pero antes de eso…

- chicos no me tardo no hagan un escándalo- y salio corriendo detrás de hinata hasta llegar a la terraza de la escuela – hinata… que.. te paso… por que saliste corriendo? – recobrando el aliento mientras veía a hinata recostada en una banca de las que havia en la terraza

- gomen…- sentándose en la banca -kakashi-sensei - mientras se le oscurecia el mundo (N/a: es que no pago el resivo de la luz XD no es cierto estaba perdiendo el conocimiento) en un movimiento rápido corrió hacia ella para que no se golpeara la cabeza

- hina, hina, que te pasa despierta, HINA! – pero esta no reacciono haci que fue corriendo (N/a: con ella en Brazos obviamente) a la enfermeria


	2. Chapter 1 part 2 y el capitulo 2

_**Enfermedad, Amor y Destrucción**_

- hinata pasa al frente y lee el trabajo que se supone que todos diván traer - (N/a: ya ke menos de la mitad del salón la llevo wow se parecen mucho a los de mi salón ¬¬U) - bueno tu eres una de las alumnas de excelencia asi que no se puede esperar menos jejeje - (n_\\\) (N/a: es ke kakashi es emo!!! XD)

gracias - (///_n) (N/a: hinata también)- La anemia es un trastorno frecuente de la sangre que ocurre cuando la cantidad de glóbulos rojos es menor que lo normal, o cuando la concentración de hemoglobina en sangre es baja... – hinata hace una pausa recordando lo que le habían dicho apenas ayer (N/a: aquí viene mi súper flash back XD)

Flash Back

- hinata tu sabes que te hicimos unas pruebas de sangre por lo del equipo de natación de la escuela – lo dice Kurenai (maestra de deportes)

- si, pasa algo malo entrenadora?

- ya te dije que no me digas así es algo raro ya que desde siempre te he cuidado n_n (N/a: Kurenai-sensei no es emo waaaa T_T se rompió el encanto)

- esta bien Kurenai-sensei

- eso esta mejor pero tengo que decirte 2 noticias… bueno 3 una buena una mala y una que no se si sea buena o mala, con cual inicio?

- con la buena supongo – algo confundida por el tono que utilizo su sensei

-bueno hina… VOY A SER MAMÁ!!! – decía una Kurenai pero mas eufórica

- que bueno y quien es el afortunado?

- quien crees?

- no me diga Asuma-sensei (N/a: no se como se llama el sensei de Shikamaru si alguien sabe ke me lo diga!!!)

- como lo sabes ¬¬

- es que era obvio, pero que no el humo del cigarro es malo para el bebe

-ejeje, je se me olvido… pero si se atreve a encender un cigarro serca de mi LO MATO ù_ú

- ok, ya entendí jeje, je…emm… las otras 2 noticias

- ahhh si la segunda es la que no se si es buena o mala es que no podrás participar en el equipo de natación pero se están peleando por ti otros clubes por ejemplo kakashi fue el primero en pedirte pero sin saber el porque, ya sabes que kakashi lleva el club de lectura y dibujo y otros como Anko que es la maestra encargada del club de tiro con arco, la profesora Yui Shimiro (N/a: creación mía luego ponga descripción pero eso si ella es emo wiiii n_n) del club de cocina (N/a: y del taller de turismo) y su hermano Ramsés el maestro del club de música (N/a: también emo wiiiiii)

- pero x que no puedo entrar a en el equipo de natación? (N/a: no es un club es solo un equipo)

- por tercera razón que es la mala noticia…

- que puede ser tan malo?

- tienes… anemia

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de hinata unos segundos después reacciono – esta bromeando verdad? – pero solo tubo una negación con la cabeza por parte de su sensei

Fin del Flash Back

Hinata se quedo en silencio y bajo la mirada x esto kakashi se preocupo y se acerco pero ella salio corriendo del salón el iba a seguirla pero antes de eso…

- chicos no me tardo no hagan un escándalo- y salio corriendo detrás de hinata hasta llegar a la terraza de la escuela – hinata… que.. te paso… por que saliste corriendo? – recobrando el aliento mientras veía a hinata recostada en una banca de las que havia en la terraza

- gomen…- sentándose en la banca -kakashi-sensei - mientras se le oscurecia el mundo (N/a: es que no pago el resivo de la luz XD no es cierto estaba perdiendo el conocimiento) en un movimiento rápido corrió hacia ella para que no se golpeara la cabeza

- hina, hina, que te pasa despierta, HINA! – pero esta no reacciono haci que fue corriendo (N/a: con ella en Brazos obviamente) a la enfermeria


	3. capitulo 1 y capitulo 2: cambios…

- hina, hina, que te pasa despierta, HINA! – pero esta no reacciono así que fue corriendo (N/a: con ella en Brazos obviamente) a la enfermería

Ya Ahí 5 Minutos Después

-tsunade-sama ¿Cómo esta, que le paso, xq se desmayo? – decía un kakashi muy preocupado

- a la respuesta de la pregunta uno, esta estable a la segunda tu mismo la respondiste con la otra pregunta (N/a: digno de un idiota Kakashi: oye!!! N/a: pss dicen que los que responden a una pregunta con otra son idiotas a excepción de naruto ke con tan solo hacer un comentario se dictamina ke es un completo idiota Kakashi: ok, continua) la tercera pregunta te la responderé solo porque eres su tutor legal (N/a: en mi historia si lo es) ella tiene un cuadro de anemia y sabes bn como es esto, vdd?

-si Tsunade-sama, pero que su padre no lo sabe? – hinata estaba escuchando esto ultimo y lo que sigue

-claro que lo saben desde hace un mes y ella desde hace 2 semanas – con un deje de tristeza

-pero entonces porque no me dijeron nada – preocupado

- no lo se kakashi pero tu podrías pedirle que la transfieran a suna y yo arreglo todo para que te acepten allá y que la puedan aceptar junto con tigo para que también la atiendan allá dicen que en uno de los hospitales de allá están haciendo estudios sobre la anemia…- tratando de calmar a kakashi ya que ella sabia perfectamente que el la amaba tanto que sacrificaría su propia felicidad x la de ella

-esta bien pero no creo que dejen ir a la heredera del clan sola con su tutor

- si no lo hacen yo me encargo de que lo hagan… - suspirando -se que tu la cuidaras… mejor que todo su clan junto

con un tono muy decidido - lo haré aun si tuviera que dar mi vida por ella lo haría sin pensarlo – cuando

capitulo 2: cambios…

- gracias kakashi-san – decía hinata con lagrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrasaba por detrás - gracias… por todo lo que has hecho por mi – mientras se aferraba mas a el por la espalda el se dio la vuelta para poder abrasarla y Tsunade aprovecho esto para irse a beber sake (jajajajaja)

- de nada en realidad yo debería darte las gracias si no fuera por ti no estaría vivo en este momento – acercándose lentamente a la cara de hinata - kimi wa hime (tu eres mi princesa) - en un susurro solo audible para hinata después de eso se dieron un tierno y dulce beso

hinata se sorprendió por lo que hizo kakashi pero unos segundos después correspondió al beso pero no contaban con que alguien mas veía esa escena desde la puerta

- Ai Shiteru – dijo hinata después de ese beso ese dulce beso

-con que por eso cortaste con migo, ese maldito me las va a pagar nadie me quita una novia y se queda sin un escarmiento – de su bolsillo su celular que era un **MOTOROKR** U9 (N/a: lo se esta bn chido ese tipo de cel y necesitaba poner uno de acuerdo al tipo de personaje, no creen?) en ese mismo momento se volvieron a dar otro beso pero este mas apasionado

No sabia como empezó pero en ese momento se sentía protegida por el peliblanco este puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de hinata y la otra la puso en su cintura mientras que ella lo rodeaba del cuello con sus brazo asi estuvieron por unos instantes mas los justos para tomar 3 fotos que los comprometían a ambos pero ellos estaban bien si contar con eso se separaron y regresaron al salón después de que el personaje "misterioso" XD se fuera corriendo para no ser descubierto

Ya En El Salón…

- hina siéntate no quiero que te desmayes de nuevo - mientras entraban al salón - bueno chicos ya que estuvieron "tranquilos" por lo menos un poco mas de lo habitual los dejare salir un poco antes para que puedan ir a sus despectivas casas pero antes ya que leyeron les voy a hacer unas preguntas y ya que es el tema de la anemia eso es para que aprendan a leer cuando se los diga 1ª pregunta ¿Qué es la anemia?

sakura fue la primera en levantar la mano - La anemia es un trastorno frecuente de la sangre que ocurre cuando la cantidad de glóbulos rojos es menor que lo normal

- si Takishima-san

luego levanto la mano un chico llamado Hiro Takishima pero todos le decimos pio-kun XD - o cuando la concentración de hemoglobina en sangre es baja.

- los dos están en lo correcto esas son las 2 causas mas frecuentes de esta enfermedad, 2ª pregunta ¿Qué es la hemoglobina?, si tei-san

- la hemoglobina es el elemento de la sangre cuya función es distribuir el oxígeno desde los pulmones hacia los tejidos del cuerpo

- correcto 3ª pregunta ¿Cuáles son los síntomas de la anemia? -si hinata… contesta - los síntomas mas comunes son:

Palidez anormal o pérdida de color en la piel

Aceleración de la frecuencia cardíaca (taquicardia)

Dificultad respiratoria

Falta de energía, o cansancio injustificado (fatiga)

Mareos o vértigo, especialmente cuando se está de pie

Dolores de cabeza

Irritabilidad

Ciclos menstruales irregulares

Ausencia o retraso de la menstruación

Llagas o inflamación en la lengua

Ictericia o color amarillento de la piel, los ojos y la boca

Aumento del tamaño del bazo o del hígado

Retraso o retardo del crecimiento y el desarrollo

Cicatrización lenta de heridas y tejidos

- correcto hinata… 4ª pregunta - suspiro con un deje de tristeza - ¿debido a que factores se desarrolla? - debido a la presencia de uno de estos factores

Pérdida excesiva de sangre o hemorragia

Producción insuficiente de glóbulos rojos

Destrucción excesiva de glóbulos rojos

Disminución de la producción y excesiva destrucción de glóbulos rojos

- correcto Sasuke – con una mueca simulando una sonrisa

- gracias kakashi-sempai


	4. Capitulo 3: Invitacion…

Capitulo 3:

Después De Terminar Con Las Preguntas De Kakashi (Después De Que Todos Se Fueran)

- hinata si quieres vamos a comer algo y dar un paseo… o lo que quieras

- no, esta bn lo que dijiste, pero luego regresamos por Thika papa dijo que como Asuma-sempai no esta que nosotros tenemos que llevarlo a la casa Hyuga

- Ok, pero que tu hermano no se puede ir solo hasta halla?

- jejeje si pero todavía no esta acostumbrado a irse solo a casa ya a sabes su madre siempre fue sobre protectora con el y con hanabi después de todo eran sus hijos

- si lose pero ellos siempre han sido mimados

- shika-chan no es mimado solo es un poco flojo pero no es mala persona

- pero hanabi si

- es mi hermanita

- lo se pero no me gusta que te trate mal

- no importa n_n

- si importa eres su hermana mayor y si no fuera porque…

- por qué?

- por nada no importa

- si no me quieres decir no hay problema… -suspiro- nos vamos?

- si vamos – con una sonrisa tierna y con los ojos serrados

En El Estacionamiento

- wow cambiaste de coche es mas chido este

- es un Geely GT (N/a: en color negro)

- se ve muy bien parece muy rápido

-por que lo

-lo quieres manejar?

- claro que si!!! – muy sonriente

- bueno toma – lanzándole las llaves ya que estaban un poco alejados el uno del otro porque hinata estaba admirando el auto

-yo me acabo de comprar una moto, ya viste, verdad? – alzando una ceja

- Cual?, la que estaba serca de la entrada? – ella asintió con la cabeza

- es una aprilia rs 125, por cierto es Italiana

- pero será un problema dejarla aquí… ya se espera un momento – y se fue corriendo en dirección del gimnasio

15 Minutos Después

- ya regrese le dije a gay que cuidara la moto mientras no estamos y acepto con gusto pero con la condicion de que cuando regresemos se la prestes

- Ok, esta bien por mi, mientras nosotros vamos por Shikamaru el da una vuelta en la moto


	5. Capitulo 4: explicaciones

capitulo 4: explicaciones

15 Minutos Después

- ya regrese le dije a gay que cuidara la moto mientras no estamos y acepto con gusto pero con la condición…- con tono serio - de que cuando regresemos se la prestes – ya mas relajado

- Ok, esta bien por mi, mientras nosotros vamos por Shikamaru el da una vuelta en la moto –con una dulce sonrisa

En El Auto De Camino A Un Restaurante

- que quieres comer? - le pregunta kakashi

- pss la verdad es que naruto ya me pego un poco su manía por el ramen… - ya que antes de conocerlo ni sabia ke existía no se crean si sabia ke existía pero no lo había probado - que tal si vamos y comemos ramen?

- por mi esta bien… ya probaste el dango?

-nop… pero podemos ir a comprarlo

- mmm tengo una buena idea, que tal si vamos y compramos los ingredientes para hacerlo en casa podemos invitar a Shikamaru si quieres

- siii! - feliz por la idea-… pero sabes como prepararlo, verdad?

-claro que si - dijo kakashi con tono ofendido

-oye es cierto lo que de ke voy a tener que ir a suna por lo de ya sabes - con tono triste

- probable mente – tono serio – pero es por tu bien para que te cures

- lo se pero… aquí tengo a mi familia, amigos y a… ti – decía hinata un poco triste

- yo se como se siente que te separen de tu familia y amigos a veces sin razón aparente – decía un poco triste kakashi (N/a: lo explicare luego) – pero ya veras que harás amigos pronto tu eres muy linda e inteligente habrán muchas personas que querrán mucho yo se lo que te digo

- hai en ese caso yo estaré feliz, pero tu iras con migo y no me dejaras sola verdad?

-no lo haría nunca te amo mucho como para dejarte sola… hasta que me digas que me aleje de ti hasta ese momento me alejare de ti – con una gran decisión en su tono de voz

- gracias – casi al borde del llanto

- te pasa algo hime? – ella al escuchar eso ultimo se sonrojo – estas roja, tienes fiebre? – con preocupación decía kakashi(N/a: hime significa princesa)

- no, no es nada pero, porque me llamaste asi? – algo confundida por lo que el le había dicho – lo de hime, es que hace mucho que no me llamabas asi desde que tenia 9 años

- por eso mismo porque desde la primera ves que te vi pensé que eras una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas se que es algo estupido pero esa es la razón de que siempre te llamara así

-no creo que sea estupido, creo que es lindo


	6. Chapter 5 y 6

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de naruto NO SON MIOS, pero la historia si

Capitulo 5: No Te Dejare Sola

En Algún Restaurante de konoha

los dos pidieron pastel y te

- por que dejaste de decirme hime?

- por tu padre – dijo en tono serio

- ¿mi… padre? – algo confusa – ¿que-que tiene que ver el con eso?

- todo el me separo esos 2 meses de ti – con tono sombrío

- no puede ser… pero si el dijo…que… tu… - bajando la cabeza

-dijo mentiras nada mas, el me alejo de ti el me dijo que tu no me querías y que yo solo seria un sirviente mas en tu vida y que yo solo cuidaría de ti y que no me hiciera ilusiones ya que tu no me querías y solo te gustaba jugar con las personas y nada mas, que solo eras una pequeña narcisista que solo pensaba en si misma

-no… no puede ser, el nunca le haría eso a su propia hija

-aunque no lo creas es cierto – con tono triste y tomando entre sus manos la tasa de te estilo oriental – el hizo eso y mas para alejarte de mi pero como vio que no cedería me puso como tu "tutor" pensando que así me alejaría de ti pero no le ha funcionado hasta el momento – con tono de felicidad - porque me alejare cuando tu me lo pidas – con un tono triste

-yo no te pediría que te alejaras de mi sin alguna razón de por medio

Capitulo 6: preparativos…

-aunque no lo creas es cierto – con tono triste y tomando entre sus manos la tasa de te estilo oriental – el hizo eso y mas para alejarte de mi pero como vio que no cedería me puso como tu "tutor" pensando que así me alejaría de ti pero no le ha funcionado hasta el momento – con tono de felicidad - porque me alejare cuando tu me lo pidas – con un tono triste

-yo no te pediría que te alejaras de mi sin alguna razón de por medio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya te dije que si gaara puedes quedarte con migo y mi hermana – decía cierto chico de cabello largo, negro, recogido en una coleta a cierto chico pelirrojo por celular

Pero… y su tutor ¿no tendrá nada en contra, shikamaru? Recuerda que no solo yo estaremos también mis hermanos – decía gaara por celular

Si no creo que se opongan mi hermana, hinata es muy buena y es una chica… mmm como decirlo es muy… muy … el punto es que no dejara que se queden en un hotel y mas si eres mi amigo y tu hermana mi novia - decía con una sonrisa en la boca

¡Hey!... todavía no he dicho si ceras su novio o no – decía gaara algo irritado por el comentario del pelinegro

Hey, es mejor que yo lo sea a que otro vago no conocido lo sea – con su tono usual despreocupado

Es cierto pero no me frió de mi hermana para que sea tu novia ya sabes como es – decía gaara al otro lado de la línea – por cierto llegaremos como en una hora, ¿ok? – pasándole su cel a temari

Está bien, se que tu hermana es un poco loca y problemática…

¿¡Que has dicho!? ¡Gaara mejor no vallamos a konoha! – decía una temari medio histérica - Shika ya no me quiere - haciendo pucheros – prefiere a la tal ino

Claro que no tu eres mas bonita que ella "_problemática_" - en su mente – es que le iba a dar las razones de porque quiero ser tu novio – mientras ella le daba el cel a gaara – para hacer nuestros jueguitos

¿Se puede saber que tipo de jueguitos? – algo molesto pero con su auto-control lo dijo lo mas frió que pudo – digo si es que se pueden decir en publico

emm… pues ya sabes ajedrez…

Ella odia el ajedrez… y tu lo sabes

Si lo odia pero no cuando yo juego con ella

Ok shikamaru ya entendí las indirectas desde el principio pero no me vallas a decir que también póker de prendas – decía algo sarcástico

En realidad…

Ya entendí aunque en realidad mientras no tenga que ver mucho con migo esta bien pero si sale embarazada entonces los mato a los dos entendieron – mientras miraba a temari

Esta bien – dijeron temari y shikamaru

Bueno llegamos como en media hora, ¿esta bien? – añadió gaara

ok, me tengo que ir, si llegan antes me llaman, ¿entendieron? – dijo algo desganado el pelinegro

esta bien, shika-koi – después colgaron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

espero que no lleguen antes o estaré en problemas – luego de eso siguió caminando por los pasillos del instituto

DE VUELTA CON KAKASHI Y HINATA

hina a donde vamos ahora?

no lo se que tal si vamos

**Koi**: es utilizado para referirse a un novio(a) o pretendiente de alguna persona


End file.
